Ghostbusters
Ghostbusters song by Ray Parker Jr. is featured on Just Dance 2014. Dancers In the original routine, they're basically, in order, Dr. Peter Venkman, Dr. Egon Spengler, Dr. Raymond "Ray" Stantz, and Slimer. The first three players' suits are blue and yellow. The sweat dance is a girl who looks like a teenager, her hair is black and curly, she wears a very detailed jacket, denim capri shorts, and purple-and-yellow sneakers. Background The background looks like the night. Around is a lot of purple and white smoke, and in the sky is a smokey spiral. There's a house outline from time to time. The background in the sweat version is the same shape as the other sweat versions. It lights up purple and yellow. Gold Moves 'Classic' There is one Gold Move for each of the coaches in the classic routine. Each of these gold moves are done one at a time, going from Peter to Slimer, and they're done during the whole line "I ain't afraid of no ghost, I hear it likes the girls, I ain't afraid of no ghost, yeah yeah yeah yeah!." P1: 'Dr. Peter Venkman shows off his gun. '''P2: '''Dr. Egon Spengler slowly swirls his gun around, and then slowly raises it up. '''P3: '''Dr. Raymond "Ray" Stantz steps up and quickly shoots his gun left and right. '''P4: '''Slimer points up and down. 'Sweat In the sweat version, the girl does a quick hop and then the "GET UP!" signal with her hands. It's the only gold move in the routine and is done during "Yeah yeah yeah yeah!". 'Mashup' In the mash-up the dancer from Disturbia put her hands on her knees. Ghostbusters GM1.PNG|Classic: Only Gold Move (for P1) Ghostbusters GM2.PNG|Classic: Only Gold Move (for P2) Ghostbusters GM3.PNG|Classic: Only Gold Move (for P3) Ghostbusters GM4.PNG|Classic: Only Gold Move (for P4) Ghostbusters Sweat GM1.PNG|Sweat: Only Gold Move Mash-up There is a mash up for this song, which can be unlocked in February. The dancers are(No Repeats): *Ghostbusters (sweat) (JD2014) *Let's Go To The Mall (JD3) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Firework (JD2) *The Power (JD2) *Crazy Christmas (JD2) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (JD2014) *Move Your Feet(JD2) *Fine China (Both Versions) (JD2014) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Starships (JD2014) *Disturbia (JD4) Trivia *This gameplay appeared in the trailer for a very short amount of time. *The Slimer dancer's costume is actually colored blue and the glove is actually colored yellow so it won't blend with the green screen, then it's edited so the costume is colored green and the glove is colored purple. *This song is from the movie "Ghostbusters." *This is the first song to have one play-able dancer that doesn't have any legs. (Oh No! have two, but unplay-able) *Along with a couple of songs, this song is one of the songs to have a dancer that is not colored white. *This is the first song to have characters from movies/television series as the dancers/the costumes, the second was Nitro Bot, and the third is Prince Ali. **They are all in Just Dance 2014. *The sweat dancer appears in a lot of mashups. *At some parts the dancers look like they're doing the Macarena dance. *This is the 2nd song to have fire/lightened line effects. 1st being is Die Young from Just Dance 4 /Just Dance 2014. *The Slimer avatar exists but doesn't appear in the game for availability. (Similar to players 1, 2, & 4 of Prince Ali) * In the background of Happy there is a woman that looks similar to the Sweat dancer. Gallery ghostbustersjd2014.jpg ghostbusterssweat.jpg|Sweat ghostbusters.jpg|Ghostbusters ghostbustersp4.jpg|Slimer costume Videos Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:Songs from 1999 or under Category:80's Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:1900 to 2000 Category:Just Sweat Category:Dancers with different coloured skin Category:20th Century songs Category:Songs With 1 Gold Move. Category:Songs With 1 Gold Move Category:Songs released in 1984 Category:Songs With Superheroes Category:Songs with turning coaches Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Spoken Elements Category:Popular Songs Category:Halloween Songs Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Non-Human Dancers Category:Songs with non-human Dancers Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Viral Popularity Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs that appear in mashups